


Mandalore’s Shield

by theshire60



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jango is Mand'alor, Jedi, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sith, Still includes the Galatic Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshire60/pseuds/theshire60
Summary: Jango Fett is Mand'alor and what he wants is what Mandalore and its Empire wants. It's a pity that what he wants is Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. A pity for Obi-Wan that is....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a concept atm so please let me know if you actually enjoy this idea. If anyone is interested in it I am probably gonna try for a long multiple chapter fic. I am currently doing an MA so if people want me to continue this please me patient with updates as they will be quite infrequent until the autumn... I had to write this now or I'd never try it.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and please comment!

Prologue

Jango Fett groaned as he stretched his aching back before slumping back into the chair with a sigh. His dark eyes flickered across the faintly blue glowing panels of holo-screens as live updates from his Empire’s various sectors and the frontline battle ships and command centres streamed in. Nothing urgent or that needed his immediate personal attention, time enough for him to indulge himself.

Jango pulled his personal holo-stone from his belt and placed it with almost ritualistic sentimentality onto his desk. With growing anticipation, he selected the file encrypted to his own biometrics. Images of a red-hair Jedi filled his view. 

After a decade of observation, of obsession, Jango could read almost every micro-expression of Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi’s face. Still the beard will have to go, came the almost nightly mental comment for the last two years since the newly knighted man had felt the need to physically declare his independence. Despite its statement the beard hid Jango favourite lip twitch and curl which conveyed Obi-wan’s often suppressed amusement so would have to go.

Jango’s eyes traced the daily holoshots and briefly glanced over the reports from his spies embedded in the Republic Capital. So, they were sending him out again, almost five months of continuous campaigns against the Separatist push to the Hoth system and they had only given the man a four day leave. Flames of anger and irritation sparked to life in Jango’s chest. He would never push his commanders to such a limit; every man had a breaking point. Could the Senate not see the exhausted that dug grooves into their beloved Negotiator’s face? Were the Jedi so uncaring that they could not see the weight of burden that they were placing on the man’s shoulders was dragging him down? 

Jango pulled up new files from his Separatist based intelligence officers. His body became increasingly tense as he read over his spies reports. They want to send him to that bloodbath….his mind snarled as he quickly as he double checked Obi-wan latest posting. 

“Dravo,” Fett growled through his com-link his eyes never leaving the updating stream of violence, battles and sieges.

“Yes, boss?”

“Tell me the room’ is ready.”

“Just about Mand’alor, the shielding and suppressor field is holding. Tech got the suppressor cuffs ready ands tested the shock levels.” Dravo responded to the tension in Jango’s voice with his concise report rather than his usually sass and cynical commentary. 

“Good. Prepare the extraction team and transport.”

Jango stood grabbing the holostone from his desk and left the room. He walked down the halls of his command centre his steps measured and firm. His path was unencumbered by the aides and commanders that filled the hallways as immediately moved out of his way in the wake of his fierce expression and tense body language. 

The main command centre was already trembling with anticipation. All eyes turned Jango as he entered the room and a deadly hush fell. Dravo had gathered the High Circle and although Tris, Kanter and Pillar were lightyears away on active battle cruisers there holos stood with the other Commanders and Sector Ministers around the central command control.

They knew the importance of this moment. Its importance to the Mand’alor; so its importance to Mandalore’s Empire; its importance to them. 

Most importantly to all of them… the importance of the moment for their friend and comrade. For Jango. 

Jango stepped forward, accepting his helmet from Dravo silently and noting the other man’s nod and glance at the prepared com-link. His eyes glittered as surveyed the others a wry smirk curling his lip as he thumbed the com-on. 

A white armoured soldier flickered into existence. His head offered a jerked nod and right hand slapped his breast armour twice. Company is close but its safe to talk.

“Commander Cody, execute Order 69!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. If so or even if ya hate or want to question anythimg in it please comment...it'll help me improve my writing and spark new ideas... Many Thaks

Chapter 1

Awareness slowly swam back to Obi-Wan with all the speed and grace of a nerf paddling through Muja syrup. He felt the stretched cloth of the padded surface his body was lying on and heard a constant low humming. _This meant something, it meant_ …the answer danced just outside of his reach. A groan pulled unbidden from his throat as he gave up chasing the thought and instead tried to open his eyes. This was by far enough of a challenge as his eyelids were definitely not on the same page as his mind; finally and with great determination his eyelids cracked open and then immediately screwed shut.

Ok, now he was on his eyes side. He reached out towards the force instinctively…nothing was there. Nothingness…

Anxiety bubbled through his chest as he forced his eyes to re-open and clenched his jaw at the sharp spears of light that assaulted his eyes. He was in a containment cell. A Republic Fleet cell.

The buzz of the force field and the room’s inbuilt force suppressor immediately clicked in his head. With near non-existent hope he patted the space where his lightsabre normally hung on his belt as the words of Qui-Gon bitterly swirled his mind…. _did you even realise when you stopped looking for other solutions and just started grabbing your lightsabre whenever something wasn’t right_ …

Shaking his head, he dispelled the voice, _no time to for such thoughts, need to focus_.

Swallowing back nausea as the room swam and his head pounded he pulled himself shakily to his feet. He tried to remember, tried to focus.…he was on route to Celegia to aid the 4th army who were struggling with a new Separatist push …Anakin’s legion was still shoring up the defences of Affa and helping re-establish their communication hubs….

…talking to Cody on the bridge and a warning in the force, half turning before falling forward with the force of what could only have been a stan blast…

 _Cody…his men_. He stood and slowly walked to the force field flattening himself against one wall before crossing to the other and repeating the move trying to widen his view of the corridor. Trying to see anything that might say if his men were alright or what had happened. There were no blast marks on the walls or armoured or mechanical bodies on the floor, but this hardly lessen the knot in his stomach.

“Cody? Admiral Caven?,” he called in a soft voice, but there was silence from the surrounding cells. After a quarter of an hour of soft calls, wall tapping then thudding in case the sound isolation had been activated Obi-Wan admitted defeat and returned to the bed. The lack of information was inconvenient; it just wouldn’t be sensible to even attempt a breakout without knowing what he was up against and how many of his men needed escape or medical aid… _Not that I know how to get out_ he chided himself quietly; he’d help test the tests and even helped redesign some of weaknesses after Ventress’s last escape…. _oh if Ventress could only see me now_ …

           ***********************************************************************

Five sets of heavy footsteps approaching pulled Obi-Wan out of his mediation. He stood smoothing down the creases of his tunic and mentally preparing himself but as Cody, Waxer, Helix and Jav armoured bodies came into sight he allowed a relieved grin to curl his lips.

“Commander, report,” Obi-Wan ordered calmly waiting at the shield ready to be out of his own cells.

But the shield didn’t fall.

Cody removed the helmet to show an achingly familiar face. A face replicated millions of times over. It had been so difficult to see that face again and again until slowly each had changed slightly; until the faces and names had began to splint pushing against each other; until each face belonged to a different man with a different man.

“Cody-“

“I’m sorry sir, but I can’t let you out. I have my orders.”

“Orders? What-“

“General, its for your own protection.”

Obi-Wan’s mind raced. Orders, protection…of course, a contagion. There must have been some sort of infection or bio-attack. Each of the cells were designed to double up as quarantine quarters as each ran on there own separate life-support systems and generators. But his men…

“Cody I understand but are the men alright? How many were infected?”

Cody’s eyebrows rose in astonishment and his mouth open as if to response but Helix cut him off.

“General, the bulk of the men are alright. None of our vod were infected possibly something in the anti-pathogen genes stopped it but we could be carriers, sir, and its too much of a risk to let you out.”

“What about the rest of the crew?”

“Well, ah, they’r-”

“Its fine General, we have it all in hand but we need you to sit tight and trust us.”

“Is there no way I can have a commlink to talk to the Admiral? Where is the rest of the crew anyway?”

Cody’s firmly took back control of the conversation all signs of his earlier surprise gone from his stern features. “Sorry, General, its just not worth the risk”.

Obi-Wan’s flexed his fingers on his crossed arms in irritation. He couldn’t just do nothing if his men were at risk. But Cody was right; it was the sensible measured action. His trusted commander was nothing if not a cautious, level-headed man. But sometimes his protective stance especially on Obi-Wan’s life was inopportune; especially when it went against something Obi-Wan wanted to do.

“Of course, Commander, you must do as you see fit. Has the Council sent us co-ordinates to the nearest medical centre? How long until we arrive?”

“We’ve received our orders sir and we’ll reach our target in the next five days.”

“Two days? Cody that can’t right, I know there a centre in the Hapes system.”

Cody sighed and his eyebrows pinched together in consternation. Obi-Wan could read the look from experience, it was the look reserved for when he was being difficult about his own safety. _Was it possible that Cody had learnt from Anakin how to guilt trip him into compliance without using a word? It might be a different expression but it always worked?....Cody’s expression…that look of fond exasperation and firming resolve…years ago on another face…the same face…_

“Sorry sir orders. Something about the right kind of facilities and people?”

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, yes that did sound like the Council. With a nod of resignation, he relaxed his tension in his back. There was nothing he could do and any attempt at countermanding the order wasn’t going to work especially given the events of the last year. The disappearance of the Kel Dor Master Plo Koon, his battle cruiser and the Wolfpack had sent shockwaves of horror and fear through both the Jedi Order and their clone troopers. The 212th battalion had always been protective of Obi-Wan but it had become almost obsessive as if they feared that he might suddenly disappear on them at any minute and despite any protestation any order regarding his wellbeing or safety from the Council, the ever circling swarm of medics at the temple or even Anakin were always obeyed even if the clones had to employ to misdirection or direct tactics.

Obi-Wan could hardly protest knowing that such behaviour came from their hearts and from residue fear. Knowing he wasn’t going to make headway by arguing Obi-Wan begrudgingly swallowed his complaints.

Hour an hour later, having let Cody and Helix questioned him about how he was feeling, did he need the food delivery (programmed to deliver food from the isolated food bank and delivered through sealed hatches by a droid) to be increased and allowed Jav and Waxer to provide the troopers’ personal gossip, he settled back on the cot.

 _At least when I get out they can’t say I need any rest_ …

**********************************************************************************

Five days of boredom. Of sheer boredom. Jedi serenity may be an ideal that can loosely grasp when able to sink into the meditative ebb and flow of the force but without it he itched for something, anything, to do.

Obi-Wan was hardly surprised at the fourth hour when the clipped sound of armoured boots marched towards he cell. _Wonder if Boil found out where Waxer’s hid his game-com yet_ …

But all thoughts of Waxer, Boil, game-com, the Jedi or the force fell away as he spied the figure approaching. Blue and white armour. The pattern etched for over a decade in his mind and as if pulled by a magnetic force he found himself standing opposite the helmeted figure. The presence of four of his own troopers armed standing alongside the leader’s entourage of Mandalorian warriors hardly registered.

So close to the force field that the skin of Obi-Wan’s face tingled and warmed he watched he a numbed trance as the man pulled off the helmet.

Bright dark eyes glittered, and chapped lips curled into a smirk. A face from a decade ago; a face copied and seen every day.

“Hello, b’jetti. It’s been awhile….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the names are incorrect or made up for the troopers and for any mistakes in the Mando. I added Clone trooper Jav and Admiral Caven. Hope you enjoyed and please comment.


End file.
